


Reunion

by Chiron1611



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Kidnapping, Mentions of Infant Death, Mild Language, Multi, Mycroft IS the British Government, Not Beta Read, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Q is Mycroft's son, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiron1611/pseuds/Chiron1611
Summary: When Q finds out who the hacker is that got around his security he is more than surprised. So is every other member of his family except for Hamish.or Ben didn't know hacking MI6 would cause that much trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all English is not my native language, so if you find some grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me I will try to correct them  
> second this is my first fan fiction so it's probably not very good (and that some people in this story may act out of character)  
> third I am aware that a teen hacking MI6 wouldn't be possible even in movies

Ben's point of view

I just had finished my Math homework when I saw them, two armed men. They didn't look like they wanted any attention and walked without any doubt in my direction. In this Neighborhood guns weren't unusual but the suits the men were wearing were. They stopped right in front of me and I could catch a bit of their scent, both were alphas I looked them over (working for the government, not mated, the older one dyed his hair, the younger recently visited a Barber shop for a shaving, where able to kill) The older agent (was that the right word, maybe ? ) started talking "Get in the car“ he had a Yorkshire accent that wasn't unusual you could find literally every accent in London but something else mixed in it (spent a long time not speaking English most likely in east Asia) I answered with the sweetest smile "My Mum told me not to go with strangers“ after a moment I added a "Sir“ his face was blank but the younger snapped at me "don't be smart and get in the bloody car“ his colleague frowned at him. I didn't want to but the younger man looked ready to shoot me, so I got in the car (I'm a bad example, if a stranger tells you to get in a car run and scream for help. Giving good advise, check).

  
We drove almost 20 minutes till I asked "couldn't we have taken the tube it would have been faster than this“ I got no answer just a glare but I could smell that the younger one was annoyed while the older man was completely calm. We reached a High building not far from the Thames I couldn't see the river but hear it. I was lead through the main portal (good sign my “visit“ was official) we walked to the next lift and the younger alpha pressed the button for the 5th floor. I observed my surrounding once we got out of the lift. It was a office building that was specially built for this (let's call it) organization.

  
The men stopped at the door on the end of the hallway this was their Bosses office (I could see it in their body language, the same that my uncle Jim's minions showed in front of his office). A young woman with dark skin opened the door and waved me in (so first secretary and then Bosses office) she led me to another door and told me to wait a moment, she knocked and went inside without waiting for an answer.

After she went inside I took my phone out of my pocket and texted my younger brother Matt : **Tell mum Im staying at Theo's place and won't be home till tomorrow**. He answered quick: **U in trouble again**. I just had time to write **maybe**. Before the women appeared in the door frame "come in Mr. Carter“ (You know you're in trouble when an adult calls you Mister)

I stepped inside and faced a woman who looked like she was in her mid sixties with short gray hair, she seemed angry but also a little impressed. She asked me “Do you know why you are here Mr.Carter?“ her voice was calm, she kinda reminded me of a headmistress (the nice sort that gives you a warning before you get a rebuke). I thought a moment and decided to play innocent "If this is about the thing with Mr.Graves car it wasn't me I swear.“ I put my hands up in defence. She looks at me obviously amused and not convinced, damn it. She spoke again “We both know that it is not about an incident that involved a car“ she smiled not a real smile more a you'd be better off if you told the truth smile. I sighed "Yes, I know why I'm here.“ she didn't answer so I added a "And I'm very very sorry“, she looked at me and said “you don't need to apologize to me Mr.Carter“. And perfectly timed there was a knock on the door.

  
A young man stepped in, he couldn't be much older than me, his hair was a dark brown and his blue gray eyes were framed by big glasses (he wore sent blockers but didn't refresh them so I could catch a bit of his scent an omega, unusual in this line of work, he wasn't mated but lived with an alpha, he didn't sleep in more than a day ,what could have been my fault, the stain on his shirt said he drank his tea with milk but no sugar) he walked towards me I expected that he would yell at me or give me a dressing-down because I made his job more complicated, but he didn't he reached for my hand to shake it and introduced himself "Q, I'm the one who had to deal with the aftermath of your little prank“ his voice was posh but kind. Now I felt somewhat guilty and mumbled "Sorry Sir, I was just bored“ he looked at me a little disbelieving but not as confused as I expected, he looked me in the eye and asked "You hacked into MI6 because you were bored ?“. I looked down "when you say it that way it sounds a lot worse“ he laughed "You remind me of my uncle he would do such things as well if he had the skills“. I smiled, good to know that he was used to my kind of behavior most people didn't react very well to it.

  
I got a tour of MI6. It sounds cooler than it actually was because Q and I just walked down some hallways and he pointed at random doors and told me a random (boring) fact about their responsibility then he started asking questions, which I was careful to answer after all he was a spy or scientist that worked with spies or whatever. He asked "Who taught you to Hack ?“. "Online course“ I joked, He looked at me "No, really I don't need to tell you that getting around MI6 security even if it wasn't our hardware is not for beginners“ I decided to tell the truth “I thought me myself with a little help from a book I found at the library“. He smiled again "That's pretty impressive“. I decided to ask something to "Who taught you to do all that computer stuff“, his answer surprised me "My Father, he taught me the basics, the rest I learned myself“ he looked at my surprised face and asked "Yeah I know a little unusual but for me it was like when any other parent teaches their kid how to ride a bike“. He waited for an replied when he got that I wouldn't give one he started talking about the weather and about politics (How very British and grown up of him).

  
We reached the lift and he pressed the button for the basement and said "well before I show you the lab I want to know if you would consider a career at MI6“. That caught me of guard but I was curios "You ask me if I want to work for the Secret Service ?“. "Yes, first a practical training of course, but after you finished school you could work here, better than becoming a criminal“ he smiled „and what do you say ?“. I thought for a moment "Would it be dangerous“ he looked at me "of course there is always the possibility to get injured or killed, even if it is less likely in the Q-Branch“ I thought for another moment and then asked „and for my family ?“ He waited till we stepped out of the lift and turned to look at me he could see that I was really concerned about that. "Yes it can also be dangerous for your family“ he paused "Do you have many people to worry about ?“ I replied "Yeah a few handsful of people“. We walked over to a door and Q asked "So what do you say“. I took my time to answer "an internship sounds good and I'd love to, but I have to say no to the job offer, as I said I have a lot of people that I care about and I don't want to put them on any risk“ He nodded and seemed to understand my decision "sure you can have the practical training without the job attached, it looks good on your records anyway“. I grinned "Thanks Q“ before he opens the door I ask "what does Q stand for ?“ without turning around he says "Quartermaster“.

  
Before I can ask what his real name is a blonde man shows up next to Q and whispers (at least I think that's what he meant to do) "Hey Q that's the kid who tricked us into thinking their would be Tacos on Monday ?“. I laughed "if all spies are like that bloke, Q I'm seriously worried“ Q holds back his laughter and says "don't worry he's on strong painkillers usually he is an excellent spy“ and then to the blonde man "Bond shouldn't you be in medical care ?“. The blonde man whose last name was apparently Bond replied "You know that I hate it and also you asked me to bring back the equipment you gave me“. Q seemed rather annoyed when he asked "Did you bring it back in one piece 007“ his face said that he already knew the answer, So it didn't surprise me when the blonde alpha gave him a several pieces of what might have been a functioning weapon once. Q sighed, opened the door and waved me in. It was amazing if it didn't come with so much risk I had taken the job without thinking twice. The dark haired Quartermaster lead me to a room that looked like a mix of doctors office and an interrogation room and announces “we still need fingerprints, blood sample and some information to put you in the data base“ with a faked sadness in my voice I asked "No urine sample for a drug test“ he rolled his eyes "as long as we don't have to assume that you have a drug habit, No“. I smirked "that's the poshest way to say that You're a druggie I ever heard“. He closed the door and I waited.

  
An elderly man (practiced medicine for at least 20 years, Beta, married, 4 kids, 3 grandchildren, smiled a lot) came in accomplished by a beta women who carried a tray with some papers and equipment for giving blood and taking fingerprints. They started with fingerprints and then asked questions like my full name, birthday, address (I gave them the address of the store down the street), family, medical history and loads of other stuff (I admit I wasn't honest with some of it, simply because I didn't like the idea of so much information about me in one database) while taking blood. When they were done they send me out where a woman in a lab coat waited for me and escorted me to Q's office. She knocked and when the answer came she opened the door and told me to go inside.

He looked up at me and offers "You can go home now. You get a call when we have a date for the practical training“. I responded "Great I will be home for the New Episode of Doctor Who“. He laughed "Goodbye Ben“, I grinned "see you Q“.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Q reacts better to the news than Ben is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying my best.
> 
> This chapter will have one part of the back story from Ben's Pov in it.

Q reflected on his day. When he came into M's office he expected somebody his age or older not a teenager, what surprised him even more was that the boy didn't look like somebody who spent hours in front of a Computer, He was skinny, had unruly brown curls and was dressed in dirty hand me down cloth that didn't fit him right. He reminded Q of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. He gave the boy a „tour“ not an actual tour that would be ridiculous. When they reached Q-Branch the boy looked like a child in a toy store.

After he send Ben home he filled out the papers for Bonds lost equipment, when the phone rang. He picked up and before he could ask who it was, a man started talking "Sir, there might be a problem“ the man started explaining that when they entered Ben Carters data, the computer reported that there already was someone with a 50% DNA agreement in the data base and that this person was him, Q. So either the blood example was impure (what wasn't possible because Q wasn't in the same room when it was taken) or the young Alpha was his brother (what as well wasn't possible because he knew for sure that his baby brother had died just hours after his birth). Q arrange two more tests which he supervised, but the result was the same.  
  
A few days later he called Ben to ask him to come to a cafe near the Thames. It was mostly empty and the two of them sat in the back and drank their tea. When Ben couldn't stand it anymore "What is wrong, I can smell that you are stressed“. Q looked at him and then asked „Do you know if you are adopted ?“, Ben's surprised face worried Q a little he quickly tried to correct himself "I mean is it possible that you are not your Mothers biological child“. Ben looked at him and calmly responded "I was adopted when I was barely 2 years old, don't worry I always knew that“ then he looked a little concerned and asked "Why ?“.

  
Q stammered "Well, the computer noticed that you share DNA with someone in our data base“. Ben looked serious at him and firmly said "I don't want any contact to my biological relatives“. Q answered "It might be to late for that, because I'm the one who is your relative“ he paused "biological Brother actually“. Now the teens face changed to anger "They didn't keep you, did they ?“. Q grew nervous „If with they you mean our parents they did“. Ben slammed his fist on the table, which earned him an angry glare from the waiter, but he didn't care his voice grew louder with every word "What, why, I mean why do they keep one child and throw the other away?“. Q looked down, when he spoke again his voice was small "I don't know what happened but I don't believe that our parents threw you...“. Ben was furious "Your parents“ he snapped and stormed out.  
  


 

_Flashback 10 years earlier_   
  
_6 year old Ben runs through the rain, on his way to the library backpack under his coat to protect it from the rain. He almost runs into the door before he stops and opens it he tiptoes inside, so he wouldn't disturb any other visitors. He makes his way to the front desk and asks "Mrs.Joseffs could I please have the newspapers from June 23rd 6 years ago“. Mrs.Joseffs smiles softly at him "Sure, wait a moment I get them for you“. When she returned a few minutes later with several newspapers in her arms she asked "Why do you want to read newspapers from that exact date“. The little boy beamed at her "I wane find my birth parents“._

_She smiled at the little boy and put the Newspapers on a nearby table and went back to work. The dark haired boy climbed on a chair and began skip through the first newspaper and then another one and another one before he found a small article titled_ Homeless man finds infant _. It said nothing more than that a newborn was found in a bin and was brought to the Royal London Hospital. Ben's mind began to spin, his biological parent had thrown him into a bin, but why?_

_He run out off the library without saying goodbye to Mrs.Joseffs. He walked over to the bus station where old Ben (the little boy was named after him) had ducked from the rain. The boy sank down next to the old man and asked "Hey uncle Ben can you tell me about the day you found me?“. The homeless man began to tell him how he was wandering around looking for returnable, when he heard a baby crying, he followed the noise and found a small infant and how he brought him to the closest hospital because the baby already had blue lips. Ben was quiet and just sat there, after a while he asked "did they left anything there, you know like a note or a blanket“. The older man sadly answered "No, nothing“._

_Ben stood up and went home, he talked to his mum but it didn't help him. He started hating those people who abdomen him._

_With years it became just worse and worse._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 6 will also have parts of the back story in them.
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> and I would really appreciate if you left reviews again Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's Pov

I stormed out of the Cafe, Q didn't try to hold me back and I was grateful for it.

When I got to Tony's I headed straight to the gym and beat a punshingbag , till I was so exhausted that I almost took a nap in the changing room. 

It was late when I got home, my mum was the only one still awake. She sat in the living room with a book in her hand, but she wasn't reading. She waited up for me I . “Where have you been” she asked with a concerned face “At Tony's” I replied. Her face changed from worried to confused “you don't have a class today”. 

I looked at her, the women who had raised me who was never really angry at me only worried, who was the first not to be freaked out when I did or said something unusual or strange for my age. I was really glad that Hank didn't live with us anymore 'cause I didn't want to image what names he would have called me if he'd seen me this emotional.

I sank down on the couch next to her and began to tell her that my biological brother had contacted me and what he had said (I didn't tell her that I hacked into MI6 because she would have ranted how I always get myself int trouble with that kind of things). 

The only thing she said was “It's your choice bug” (Yes my mum calls me bug get over it) she hugged me and then send me to bed, it was Friday but I would have to get up quiet early anyway.

 

After I helped get my siblings ready, I met with my friends at Tony's (a youth club opened by a man called Tony (what a surprise) where the local kids have an alternative to violence, crime and gangs. You can take music, art, dance and martial arts classes and they help you find a job if you need money, you also get sex ed, what is actually the only thing you have to do to stay or get in at 13 years. Because Tony makes sure that every alpha here has respect for omegas, to avoid sexual harassment or worse).

Theo and Alex came on time, Aya wouldn't come today because she wanted to spend a hole day with Rory and her family. We spent some time in the music room watching some rap battles that where held their every Saturday. 

Then we went to Baker street so I could visit my Nana and Alex could pick up his boyfriend Hamish who would join us for our visit at the since museum (I know we are all nerds). 

Afterwards we grabbed some pizza, fooled around a bit and complained about incompetent teacher. An hour or so later Alex and Hamish were going home while Theo and I did the same but in the opposite direction. 

I dropped Theo off at his building and headed towards my own home when a black car drove up next to me. I did the only logical thing, I turned into the next ally and run as fast as I could, locking the door behind me when I finally got home.

I spent the rest of my afternoon playing guitar and taking a nap, before I had to pickup my youngest sister from her godmother. At four o'clock I ringed at Destiny's door bell.

She opened and her dreadlocks fell in her face as she said “perfect timing Ben” and it had to be because I could see Riley toddling towards us with one sandal in each of her small hands. 

On the way back to Tony's she told me about her day how she learned about new animals today and that Destiny had taught her a nursery rhyme in Bambara and that it was about what sounds a dog, a cow, a cat and a guinea fowl (well, she is only 3 so she said birdy instead of guinea fowl) make after she finished telling me that she promptly stared to sing said song. 

She had sung it 4 times when we arrived and I was very happy to finally step inside where she had to use her inside voice, which my sister Lilly had taught her about 2 years ago even through she was only 18 months back then Riley understood and it stuck with her. 

All 5 of us had lessons today, Matt got parkour, Lilly trained Akido, Georgi had his third Keyboard lesson(he liked it so far), Riley went to the junior dance class (where they basically just turn on a Songs for Kids CD and let the little ones dance around 'free style') and I trained Kung Fu (Monkey style, if anybody wants to know). 

After the last class finished 3 hours later I picked everyone up and we headed home. Again I saw that black car but it turned around and drove away as soon as we were inside.

That evening I called Q to talk about the practical training, neither of us mentioned what he told me the day before. We agreed on the second and third week of the summer holidays with the next week being the last week of this school year I had 2 weeks to decide if I wanted a relationship with my biological brother or if I just ignored that he excited after the 2 week internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are welcome and thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more backstory

Q's POV

 

Q debated with himself if he should ask his father why he told him his brother had died but he knew that the older omega probably had his reasons. He further thought if he should tell his parents about their youngest son but also decided against it because Ben had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with them and he respected his decision.

Quentin was glad when the teen had called to talk about the practical training after the outburst at the cafe he wasn't sure if Ben wanted it anymore. He did look forward to spending some time with his little brother (well Ben wasn't so little anymore, he was almost as tall as Q) that he had missed for the past 16 years, specially if their was the possibility that the boy didn't want any contact with him afterwards.

James broke his twirling thoughts when the alpha handed him a cup of tea and asked what movie he wanted to watch. They settled on _Star Wars A New Hope_ and the rest of the night they spend quite peaceful. That night he lay awake and remembered the day his father had come home with empty arms. __  
  
Q was only three and a half when his dad had told him that after 8 months his Papa would come home and that he would bring his little brother with him. The 3 year old was very excited, while he waited in the living room he drew a picture for his papa that showed their family; Papa, Dad, himself and his new baby brother. He knew how his brother looked because Dad had showed him photos on his phone.  


_  
When he finally heard the keys turning he jumped up and walked to the door where his dad was standing, equally excited as his young son. When his father had come in he didn't look happy and Quentin couldn't see the baby._

_His dad looked concerned and asked “Mycroft is everything alright where is the little one”. They had walked over to the living room where his father sunk down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Dad had rushed to his side and pulled papa in his arms. Quentin didn't understand, was papa crying? He had never seen his parents cry._

_“Where is my brother” asked Quentin, that made papa cry even more and Q remembered how bad he had felt for making his father cry._

_Dad had sent him upstairs to his room where Q waited for somebody to explain to him what was happening._

_His papa and dad came after some time and both of them looked like they cried a lot more after he left. They told him that his baby brother had been born early and had not been strong enough so that an angel had picked him up to give him a new chance to be born healthy._

_Quentin had asked if that meant that they had to wait another 9 months for his little brother to come home. That had made dad cry again. His papa explained that he would be born to another family. Quentin thought that was unfair but he didn't say anything afraid it would make his parents cry again._

_Since then there had been a photo of his baby brother, on the wall next to the room that would have been the second nursery._

_On the next photo day at the daycare he wore a T-shirt that said Big brother to an Angel, his uncle John had given it to him a few weeks earlier, as long as it fitted him he wore it with pride._

_His father didn't like it that much but his dad thought it was good that he didn't want to forget his brother._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again and as before reviews are always welcome.
> 
> here some information to my version of the a/b/o  
> \- a persons scent is always a mix of their parents scents  
> \- if a pup is taken to soon from their omega parent they often get mental health problems like trust issues, night terrors, PTSD,  
> etc (there are ways to avoid that, if for example someone gives their child up for adoption or the omega dies in child birth)  
> _ people present between 13 and 17


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Quentin explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a little short do I uploaded a second chapter.  
> This chapter has some angst in it.

Ben's POV

I had to spend my Sunday on a school project that my genius English teacher decided on last minute 'My Story: From birth to graduation' (ugh). At least I didn't have to do it alone Alex and Hamish were doomed with me and Theo just tagged along 'cause he didn't have anything else to do and wanted to escape his mum's friends (who would just force him to sit with them and rant what was wrong about not having presented at 16 yet).

  
Theo knocked on our door the moment I had put on my jacket. I grabbed my bag with pens, colored paper, photos and headphones in it and yelled goodbye to no one in particular. We headed to elephant and castle station and took the Bakerloo line to Backerstreet were Hamish lived.  
  
I had been surprised when I found out that my new found friend (at that posh school that I somehow managed to get into on full scholarship) was the boy that lived in the flat above my Nana.

I had met him several years earlier, a few days before Christmas I was told to bring some biscuits upstairs. To the flat that I only knew as the home of the bloke that plays violin at ridiculous times.

A man with sandy hair opened the door when I knocked he didn't play violin, I could see that (but how he managed to have a normal sleeping pattern remained a mystery) he asked me in and I set the plate on the table when a maybe 7 year old boy showed up on the other side of the room, he was a little taller than me and his curls where a little darker than mine. He was nice, I talked with him for sometime and we ended up playing pirates in the staircase.

During that hour I found out that the man I met was his alpha parent and that the violin bloke was his omega parent and that they solved crimes.

We also found out that we were technical cousins because my Nana was his Granny, even through she wasn't actually related to either of us (She was my late Grandmothers closest friend who was still living in London when she had died, Nana had helped my Granddad and she remained a close family friend. She also babysat me when my mum had to work and daycare was not an option, when we still lived in 221c).

Hamish had told me that she was his parents landlady/substitute mother and was just always there since he was born.

Somehow our paths hadn't crossed and didn't again till now and we both had changed in appearance when we had met last year. I first realized that I knew him when I called him because of some math homework and my Nana had answered. It didn't change much we only got along better.  
  
I knocked and Alex swung the door open with a “You are late“. I replied “A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisley when he means to.“ he ruffled my hair and muttered “Nerd“. We both grinned and Theo laughed “Take a room you two“ I looked at him and answered with a smile “I don't think Hamish would appreciate if I stole his boyfriend“. “damm right I wouldn't“ came his reply with a smirk.

I greeted his dads who were sitting in the kitchen and sat on the floor opposite Alex and Hamish with my arms resting on the coffee table “So how is this poster supposed to look like, I still have no idea“. Alex showed me what he already had written down on his poster “You start with the day, time and place of birth, your parents names, weight and so on.“ I gulped “Do you think I can just put question marks on it“.

He realized what I meant, Hamish didn't “What do you mean with question marks I mean if you don't know at what time you were born just ask your mother.“ Theo, Alex and I stared at him “Mish“ began the other alpha slowly “His mother dosen't know these things either“ he still looked confused at us “I'm adopted Hamish, you know that I told you the first day of school“.

He looked at me like I was stupid “I mean your real mother you surely figured out who they are“. I got angry (I hated it when people referred to my biological omega parent as real mother or father) and hissed “my real mum is the one that raised me, the one that was always there for me, who supports and loves me no matter what, not whatever omega brought me into this world“.

Now he looked embarrassed and whispered “I apologize. I didn't know that you had such an aversion of your biological omega parent“. I felt guilty that I didn't think about it, that I never told Hamish about my back story so I explained “I'm sorry too. I forgot that you didn't know about that part“.

Theo spoke up “you know for two geniuses that was pretty idiotic“. I didn't bother to answer I just hugged tackled him and we ended up giggling on the floor like elementary students.

We sat together for almost 2 hours silently working on the project, I had decided to do it differently. I started with the day I was adopted how my mum had told me that it meant that I would be part of her family forever and that I could call her mum now, I needed a few weeks till I did so but I'll never forget the look on my mums face,I put picture of me when I was 2 years old next to the date and explaining sentence.

We were all done with it by noon and decided to grab some food. Over lunch I told Hamish what had happened before I was adopted. I thought it was the right thing to do because he was one of my few friends (with few I mean 4 Theo, Aya, Alex and, like I said, Hamish) and also because I felt the adoption lose creep up on me and I was pretty sure I would have a little emotional break down before going home and I didn't want to freak him out.

  
When we had settled down in his room he told us “my older cousin comes over for tea with his boyfriend soon, so please don't be to obvious, he is kind of like my uncle that way“. Alex looked up from his phone and asked “the copper or the posh umbrella guy“. Theo and I giggled. Hamish looked annoyed “would you please stop calling my uncle Greg and uncle Mycroft that, seriously it gets old“.When neither of us stopped giggling he cracked and joined in.

His Pa, John, as I remembered, called us down to say Hello to Hamish's cousin and his boyfriend.

I didn't expect to see Q accomplished by the blonde alpha from the MI6 headquarter, but there he was in cardigan and glasses just like our last meeting.

After greeting everyone he looked at me and mused “Well if that isn't our junior Hacker“ I rolled my eyes “Hello, so your real name is Quentin, interesting“. He smirked, except for Bond everybody looked confused.

Q smiled now and inquired “If you still want to talk, join me for dinner and we discuss working time, required cloth and everything this evening“. I lifted my eyebrow “Sure talking is good but no dinner I'm having dinner with my entire family tonight and, no offense, but my mum and granddad are making the best mutton pie I know“. He chuckled “Sure, then just talking no dinner“

I nodded and then asked “where are we talking“ he responded “at my flat if you are comfortable, if not there is a coffee shop just around the corner“. “I really don't care as long the room we are talking in has windows“ he acknowledged “It has“.

 

  
About 2 hours later I stood in Q's flat or better a room that looked like a mix of office, library and storeroom and he lectured me about my irresponsible behavior as he called it somehow we had started fighting and I yelled “You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a baby“. He snapped “But you are my little brother it's my responsibility to...“ I interrupted him “I am not. We may share the same blood but you are not actually my brother, we only know each other for a week, a week Quentin“.

That made him even angrier “Oh and who is your actual brother. Ben if you were raised with me...“ I interrupted him again and yelled “But I wasn't and you know why, because your parents threw me away like last weeks takeaway“ I showed him my arms “you see that little white scars. I got them all over my body and you know why Quentin because there were rats in that bin who thought newborn would be a nice change in their natural menu“.

That didn't changed Q's anger and the omega thundered “They did not. I know them, they love you still“. It became too much so I bellowed “If they loved me so why exactly did they leave me. There was an article in the newspaper Quentin if it really was like you said that they weren't the ones to abandon me there why didn't they get me back or gave up a missing display. Why did they let me get beaten up on a daily basis.“

Quentin didn't stock like I expected he just snapped right back “so your 'real' mum is abusive“. I roared “Don't you dare to say such things she would never harm me or my siblings under no circumstances. But before you get another dumb idea it was my stepfather”

I took a shuddering breath and angrily continued “he was an alcoholic arsehole who had nothing better to do than beat the shit out of me. So if they love me so much why did they let that happen, why was my mum the only one who did something about it and not them“.

He threw his hands in the air “because they didn't know Ben, if they had I assure you they would have done something about it. And don't give me well why didn't they knew because I don't know why but I do know that it wasn't their choice because the only time that I saw my father cry was when he told Dad that you had died. I swear Ben it's not their fault“.

That answer wasn't enough so I yelled “and who's fault is it then?“. Q didn't have an answer to that.

I had enough so I stormed out of the room ignored James who was standing in the living room with two more people (when did they came here, well it didn't matter). I caught a familiar scent but it was nobody I could name right away so I ignored it, opened the window and jumped on the roof of the neighboring building, climbed down the fire escape and ran home (well actually I took the tube because it was really far away but anyway).

I slammed the front door and ran into the room that I shared with my two younger brothers and sank down on my bed. I skipped dinner and didn't talk to anybody about what happen (not even my dog). When I fell asleep anger and sadness were still in my belly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and Thank you for the feedback


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more backstory

Q's POV

 

“When exactly did you meant to tell us that you found your younger Brother“ his Father looked actually angry but not as angry as his Dad who now snapped “And when did you meant to tell me that our second son isn't dead Mycroft“.

His father said firmly “it was for your own safety Gregory“ that didn't calmed his dad a bit so he snapped again “I don't care about my safety Mycroft. I care about our son who apparently hates us“.

His father tried to explain “They could have forced you to do anything. I thought it was better to just keep it secret“ the older alpha belted “You are talking about our son, my son, not some papers. I had the right to know“ in this moment Quentin interrupted his fighting parents “Who are they ?“ his father sighed “An organization called Štír.

“That made his dad listen, so he had heard of them “They started to come to London 18 years ago and we didn't found a way to get them out so the government started to struggle with that organization.

When I had to attend that conference in Czech and got into labor early they decided the best way to stop me from throwing them out of the country was a hostage so they took our newborn. I did everything in my power trying to get him back, I promise you that Gregory, but every time I came to close they treated to kill him I didn't want to risk his life.“ his fathers voice had become very quiet.

His dad had calmed down a bit and hugged his father but Q could still see that he was angry. “So that was your first sibling fight and how do you feel Quent ?“ his dad tried a smile but he was still to upset.

 

 

Three days later Q knocked on the door of Ben's home, a woman opened, she had light brown hair, grey eyes and a dark skinned toddler on her hip “Hello, can I help you ?“ she asked.

Q was surprised to find Miss Carter actually being home his research had told him that she was working 3 jobs. He caught himself and answered “Yes, I am looking for your son, Ben Carter.“ The women sighed “What has he done?” after a small pause she added worriedly “he didn't get kicked out of school did he?”.

Q had read Ben's file so he couldn't say he was surprised that this was her first thought (the boy had even managed to get kicked out of preschool Q didn't even knew that was possible), so he answered “No, It has nothing to do with his education. May I introduce myself, Quentin Holmes-Lestrade. I'm Ben's biological brother.” she looked at him skeptical, so he continued “We had a bad confrontation a few days ago and I wanted to apologize, also I want to tell him that I have an answer to his question now.”

She asked him to come in and Q followed her to a small but cozy living room which was covered in toys, music instruments and pictures of various ships and harbors from around the world.

The young man sat down on the surprisingly comfy old sofa. She sat down in a chair opposite of him. She told the younger omega “He was very upset after your fight”, Q nodded “I know, he made it very clear, but as I said I want to apologize” he paused for a moment “I grew up as an only child and I really want to get to know my only brother” he paused again, thought for moment and then quietly added “My parents want that too, get to know Ben I mean”.

She looked angrily at him “I won't let these...these people” she said it with so much disgust in her voice that Quentin had to flinch “anywhere near my son” she was pumping a protective omega smell all over the room and the little girl that she held a few minutes ago climbs on her lap and hides her face in her mothers arms.

Q is tense he didn't expect Miss Cartrer to react this bad to the mentioning of her oldest son's biological parents. Q dosen't know what to say but he tries “Ma'm I understand that from what you know about them my parents seem like horrible people but I can assure you that they never wished to harm Ben”.

The scent got down a bit but it was too late the entire Carter family was standing in the doorway.

 

The tallest was a male alpha who was a little younger than Miss Carter and probably her brother, next to him his omega mate with two little boys, one on each hand. The third adult was a man in his mid fifties looking equally angry as his son.

Next to them were a girl about Ben's age and a younger boy that was maybe 14 holding his hand was a 9 maybe 10 year old girl with a very angry expression on her face holding on to a boy of maybe 5 with light brown hair. On the very right were a 13ish boy who just looked confused and next to him, Ben.

 

 

“Q could I talk to you for a moment” Ben said in the sweetest tone but his face said _what the fuck have you done to my mum_. After he said something to his brother in a language that may have been Irish they stepped into the small backyard.

Ben turned around and hissed “What the hell are you doing here Q?”. Q was surprised that the young alpha wasn't yelling again “Look Ben I'm sorry for saying these things, I didn't know” Ben interrupted him “I'm sorry too, the insults I threw at you were pretty low weren't they. I also apologize for interrupting you… again”.

“It's okay I accept your apologize. I hope you accept mine as well” he calmly responded “I do” came the response “I mean I'm still a bit pissed that you thought my mum would beat me and that you just upset her that much but I get over it”.Q agreed “Good, I really didn't want to upset her”.

He took a deep breath before asking “Does she have a reason to be so worried that your biological parents may hurt you”.

The dark haired teen rubbed his neck nervously Q could see his dad in him even more today “Yeah, do you remember that I mentioned my stepfather”. Ben gulped “I guess she thinks that maybe my biological alpha parent would do the same” he paused again and then continued his voice even lower than a moment ago “and before I got adopted I was at St.Agnes orphanage, they weren't good with kids”.

The only thing Quentin could say was “Oh” he still remembered how upset his dad had been when they reopened it he had ranted how the city council would never learn even after what happened to the kids there.

The orphanage had been closed at least 3 times since the 80s every time because the people working there had abused or neglected the children in their care.

Q imagined his brother with one maybe two years sitting in one of the cradles, he had seen in a documentary about St.Agnes, crying, hungry and cold, he shivered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyd


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q didn't expect that

Ben's Pov

We went back inside and I explained to my family what had happened in the last week.  
To say it was awkward would be the understatement of the year. One half of my family was angry because he upset the other half and said other half invited him for dinner.

Honestly I thought dinner would turn out worse but it didn't, actually it was quiet pleasant. Quentin learned a lot about me and my family (for example that they worked on ships and at the harbor for generations and that we all spoke Scottish Gaelic as a second language) and I learned plenty of things about my 'new' brother as well (that we had about the same interests when we were younger like space and computer. I also learned that we had a totally different taste in books, while I loved fantasy, he enjoyed classics like Dickens and Shakespeare).

After dinner we sat for a while next to each other on the sofa, I could still here the rest of my family scattered over the whole house, Riley playing with her teddy bear next to me for a while, before Q broke the silence “You know I thought it was Irish”. I turned my hat so I could look him in the eye and asked ”What?” he replied “the language you were speaking in with your brother Matt”. That didn't surprise me much, most people didn't even got that close so I answered “Yeah, We do that often, it's kinda like a secret language for us”. He looked sadly at me “So it's like french to my dad and me” It was more of a statement than a question.

I wondered what it would have been like growing up with one brother and both parents, in a nice neighborhood, in a big house instead of one parent and four siblings in a tiny two room flat. I got lost in my thoughts for several minutes before Q broke the silence once again “I got an answer to your question from 3 days ago”. I turned my full attention to him now and asked “So? And what did happen?” he was quit for a second and then answered “You were kidnapped, from the hospital”.

 

I burst with laughter “You are kidding me right” he looked at me confused “No, why should I be joking?”. I needed a moment to calm down but still giggled “Quent, I don't know your parents or our parents, but I do know that one of them can drive in nondescript black cars around London and you want to tell me that someone with that much power lets a wane be criminal organization nick their baby?”, I couldn't quiet believe it.

Quentin couldn't quiet either but for completely different reasons “wane be criminals, Ben, Štír is still one of the most dangerous organizations in Europe” he stared at me as if I was out of my mind, it seems as he had just fully proceeded what I had said and asked “how do you know about the black cars?” I started at him, really that was important to him? I thought he knew, well apparently he didn't “Yes Q, black cars, they follow me for over a week now and I know that it has to be one of your parents because I asked my uncle Jim and he said it was someone called Mycroft Holmes. Hamish is your cousin so I guess your last name is Holmes too, conclusion it's your father” he nodded and then asked “who is your uncle Jim that he has access to that information” I sighed “James Moriarty” he started at me “James Moriarty, you mean psychopath and consulting criminal, James Moriarty?” he looked at me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes “No, James Moriarty the socially awkward Florist, of course the psychopath, even tho” I added with a smile “he prefers the term creative“. Q just continued to stare at me. I wasn't sure what to do now so I asked “could you still tell me the whole story, about this kidnapping?” he frowned “so you believe me?” I shrugged “don't know I guess”. But at the same time I took my phone from the coffee table in front of me and send a message to my godfather, asking him if he could tell me what he knew about this Štír thing.

Quentin told me about how his father had to go to a conference in the Czech Republic for several weeks when he was 7 month pregnant with me and that he went into labor early and that he had fallen asleep with me safe in his arms and had woken up without me, he also told me that his (or our) father had tried to get me back several times over the past years but that they had threatened to kill me every time he got to close, but he had tried again and again, the last time being just a few days before my 16th birthday. I didn't know what to say the way he talked about it was very convincing but I still wasn't sure about it.

So I checked my mobile phone and really my godfather had answered : _Czech origin, they were pretty dangerous till about 2 years back, then they made the mistake to mess with Jim, well you know him it didn't end well for them, they had to withdraw from most of London_. _Are they picking on you again?_

That confused me so I typed : _what do you mean again?_ The answer came faster than I expected : _they tried to kidnap you when you were about 4, unfortunly for them they did so while you were playing with Alex and I was looking after you two_. Just as I had finished reading his text message Q asked “what does he mean with unfortunately for them I was looking after you” I hadn't notice that he was standing behind me “Really Quent reading peoples texts over their shoulder I thought you had manners” he gave me a quick glare and waited for his answer. I replied “he means don't try to kidnap someones son and godson when that person is the best sniper in Britain and was in the special forces” he furrowed his brows “your godfather is Sebastian Moran?”. I smiled at him “how did you think James Moriarty became uncle Jim to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and for the comments


	8. Chapter 8

What Ben told him was a surprise but also explained why Štír never actually harmed him. He was under Moriarty's protection, which was a little ironic seeing the families history with each other. They had stopped 'the game' when Alex and Hamish had been born and everybody had been quite happy with that, but it was still weird to imagine Jim Moriarty babysitting his mates godson. 

When Q came home James greeted him with a peck on the cheek.  
“You are a bit late, so I assume you two settled your dispute” the omega nodded.  
“I was invited to stay for dinner and Ben was right his mum does make the best mutton pie”. James laughed. They walked over to the kitchen where Quentin put the kettle on the stove. While he waited for the water to boil he continued.

“His adoptive family is very kind and I could tell him what my father said” Bond took 2 mugs out of the cupboard and asked “How did he react?”. Q explained “Not like I expected him to, but I think he believes me now” the older alpha turned around and asked “Do you think he want's to meet your parents, because if not you should probably tell your father so or else he will totally kidnap him”. Q rolled his eyes “My father dosen't kidnap people” Bond raised an eyebrow.  
“OK maybe he does, I will ask him not to do it. Are you happy now James?” Q responded annoyed.  
James smiled “I'm just worried the boy would get scared for life Q”. The Quartermaster sighed.

 

10 days later Ben started his internship at MI6. Q realized quickly that Ben was much more gifted in practical things than in theoretic tasks, so he send him to the garage so he could help fix the cars that returned to Q branch in a repairable condition. 

The first two days passed without any incidents but on the third day there was a small explosion. Q ran over to the garage and grabbed one of the fire extinguisher but fortunately he didn't have to use it because the fire had already died down. That's when Ben came in seeing the burnt floor and car he asked “What happened?” Q glared.  
“That's what I wanted to ask you” Ben looked surprised “I didn't do it” he looked back at the burnt car “Oh wait that ... yes, I did do that” when he saw Q angry face he quickly added “Not on purpose Q. What do you think of me” Q calmed a bit but still didn't want to just let him get away with this.

“You clean up this mess Mr Carter and be more careful next time” he said in an orotund voice. “But I can't be held responsible if I wasn't there” the boy said with a thin voice, Q glared at him.  
But when he walked past the boy, he whispered “Seriously Ben be more careful you could have gotten seriously injured” Ben nodded.  
“I will and sorry about the car”.

A few hours later it was time for lunch, usually Q would have eaten at his office or just skipped the meal, but he had promise Miss Carter to make sure Ben didn't skip lunch. So there he was sitting across from Ben eating a sandwich, thinking about how it almost seemed as if skipping meals was running in the family. 

Ben looked up from his plate and smirked “It feels like the first day at a new school and I have to sit with my brother 'cause I'm not one of the 'cool kids' and haven't found any friends yet” Q laughed “And who are the 'cool kids' here?”   
Ben looked around and then pointed at the table where Bond, Alec Trevelyan and two other 00 agents sat. The Quartermaster laughed and Ben grinned at him, he looked proud that he could make his brother laugh. 

Q had noticed that during the dinner he had with the Carter family Ben loved to make people laugh specially his younger siblings and his mother, it was probably due to the long history of abuse they had faced that he wanted to see them happy as many times as possible Quentin thought. 

They continued to talk about everyday things when Ben started to furrow his brows looking over Q's shoulder. Q turned around to see a man in a three piece suit walking over to them. He looked back at his younger alpha brother who still stared at the man. He looked upset but his scent had changed to nervous. Q worriedly asked “Ben are you alright?” the boy didn't take his eyes off the man.  
“Not really. You see that posh bloke walking over to us I met him last week” Q started to think he knew why Ben was so nervous but he had to ask “Please tell me you weren't picked up in black car and brought to some warehouse, were you” Ben still didn't take his eyes of the man but answered “kind of and it wasn't very pleasant”. 

Q sighed and looked up at the man who was now standing in front of them.  
“You promised father” the older omegas face was completely neutral.  
“Hello to you too Quentin” Mycroft Holmes remarked as he sat down next to his oldest son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's and Ben's first meeting

Ben's Pov

It started to get annoying black cars following me everywhere.

I had enough so I walked over and knocked on the drivers window (I am very aware that that was probably the second most stupid thing I ever did. Don't ask what number one was, seriously you don't want to know).

It wasn't the drivers window that opened but one in the back. A dark haired, bored looking women looked at me and then down on her blackberry. She texted somebody and before that person could reply I could hear Georgi calling my name (shit!).

He flung himself into my open arms and cheered “Mum said we could get ice cream from the ice cream parlour”. It made me happy to see that Georgi could get so excited for something so simple. I laughed “That's great. Did you decide on a flavor jet” his hole face lit up as he said “I wait till we're there Matt said we go to the one who has the most flavors and Lilly promised to read the difficult words to me”. I just wanted to send Georgi back to Matt and Lilly, but they had already walked over.

Now we were all gathered at the side of this strange car and that mad me very uncomfortable so I picked my baby brother up and handed him over to Matt. The women watched us what made me even more nervous so I whispered in my brothers ear.

“You should get going now Matty” he looked between the car and me for a second and seemed to relies, he whispered back “Lilly can manage I stay with you” (ugh, literally the last thing I needed right now, my brother having a hero moment) so I muttered angrily “I swear Matt, get your arse moving now” he looked at me confused. During the years with Hank we had learnt to communicate without words so I gave him the _No time for arguing_ glare and finally he grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her along, down the street and around the corner.

The women looked unimpressed and told me “pleas get in the car Mr Carter”. I sighed and sat down next to her (I truly am a horrible role model).

The car drove down to the docks and stopped in front of a ware house, Since most of my family works here I know the area quite well which made me a lot calmer. I know at least 3 hiding spots where no one would find me in a 400 meter radius.

The dark haired alpha didn't look like she was getting out of the car anytime soon I had no idea if I should get out or stay here and wait, but before I could ask she said “He is waiting for you inside”. I was tempted to ask who, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't get an answer. So I stepped outside and walked right over.

In this very moment I regret not taking a jacket with me because it started to pour, I was wet to the bone in seconds, but I didn't run over to the warehouse anyway. The door was unlocked and I stepped inside. It was cold and the only light I could see came from a neon lamp in the middle of the room. I could only see the shape of the man standing there (well I guessed it was a man), he held something in his right hand but I couldn't make out what it was. I slowly walked over till I was standing just outside the circle of light.

“Good afternoon Benjamin” it felt like I knew the mans voice but I was sure that I didn't. “That's not my name” I remarked. The man just lifted an eyebrow.

“It is the name you were given by me and your alpha father, So it is your name, just not the one that you are called by most people, but it is close enough don't you think?”.

So this man with the posh accent, expensive three piece suit leaning on a black umbrella was my biological omega parent. I quickly decided that my mum was way better than this bloke. But he annoyed me, he sounded like he thought he knew everything. So I responded “No, I don't think so either you call me Ben or nothing” (I just hoped that his sense of humor was as dry as it seemed. I didn't want to deal with him calling me literally _Nothing_ for the entire conversation).

I looked him in the eye as he responded.

“As much as I hate to shorten names if you wish I will call you Ben”. I nodded and waited for him to say something 'cause I had no idea what to ask him, I had a million questions but all of them would probably end in an argument and I had enough of them for this week.

When he realized that I wouldn't say anything he asked “May I ask you some question based on observations, if you answer them or not is your decision” he paused (probably for dramatic reasons or whatever) he observed me.

“You have 5 younger siblings ?” I snorted “Your first observation and it's already wrong, but if your so eager to know I'm the oldest of 5, so I guess you were close” (dam it why did I tell him this. I should have just shut up and waited till he grew tired of it) he furrowed his brows.

“So you are babysitter?”, I raised my left eyebrow “That's called parenting, mate”.

I was proud when I saw his neutral, slightly bored expression drop.

“You have a child?” he asked and quickly putting the slightly bored mask back into place. The thought that I probably shouldn't tell him flew out of the window (not literally of course, the room didn't even had windows), so I responded “Yes, a son. His name is Rory, he is 10 month old and he is already talking, well not in full sentences but he get's better every day with pronunciation” I smiled thinking about my baby boy cheering “Dada” for several weeks now every time he saw me.

Mr.Holmes looked at me, I guess he was shocked, but then he continued “Don't you think it is a little early to become a father if you didn't even finished secondary school?”. I shrugged “well I didn't plan it so” (I could have told him that I didn't knock up my friend Aya and that I was actually Rory's godfather, that I was only promoted to Dad not even 2 months ago when Rory started calling me that. I had asked Aya if it was okay with her and she had said “You already do everything that my chav, tosser of an ex-boyfriend should have done, so if Rory decides you are his dad than you are”. That was true I looked after Rory all the time, made midnight trips to the store when she had run out of nappies several times, came to the hospital with a 'It's a boy' balloon and a teddy bear when he was born, sat by his cot so that Aya could rest a bit when he had this nasty fever a few month ago. So I guessed I earned the title Dad).

I didn't want to have this argument with him so I insisted “could we move on please”. He seemed to welcome that because he inquired “of course, so you go to Thomas Young Academy with Hamish?” I just nodded. He asked further “How do you do in school?” I sighed “are we really gone do this standard questions” I changed my voice to imitate my great-aunt Josie's thick scottish accent.

“How do you like school, What's your favorite subject, how are your friends”. I groaned “seriously that shit is just annoying” he furrowed his brows once again.

“you don't show a lot of respect Benjamin do you?”. I stared at him and then stated “a I thought we already had this Benjamin thing and b I don't know you what should I respect you for”. That made him slightly annoyed (at least I think so, he kept his mask in place after all).

“I gave birth to you and sacrificed a lot of time to get you back, time that I could have spent with your brother and father, that should be enough” I angrily snapped “well you failed at the getting back thing so you probably should have spent that time with Quent and your mate. It's not my fault”.

He sighed, a lot calmer now “No, it is not your fault” after a moment he added “and I did fail at getting you back home, forgive me for that” I wasn't sure what to do, he apologized and I felt slightly guilty because he didn't need to, so I told him “I won't, because there is nothing to apologize for, my home is with my mum and my siblings, so you did get me home, just not the home that you wanted” he smiled, like actually smiled, from what uncle Jim had told me he never showed emotions (uncle Jim had even called him _Iceman_ ), and said “You don't just have your dad's looks but also some of his personality”.

I once again had no idea what to do with that information and I really wanted some time to think (I also hoped that I would one day meet the man who I resembled so much apparently) so I begged “can I go home now” I was tense because what if I had to stay here or worse if he told me to get back in the black car. I felt like a six year old pup again hiding from my stepfather hoping he wasn't too drunk tonight, I hated feeling like that in the presence of my biological parent who didn't do anything to deserve to be compared to that monster.

So you can imagine how relived I was when he answered “Of course you can go, Do you want Anthea to give you a ride back home?” I quickly responded “I'd rather walk thank you” he nodded “Goodbye then Benjamin” I ignored the name and waved “Bye Mr Holmes”.

I was almost outside when I turned around to ask him to say hello to Q but he was already gone. that was when it hit me, my scent, it always changed to fear when I thought about those nights with Hank. I couldn't control it.

He thought I was scared of him.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos and a special thanks for the tips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what goes through Mycroft's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. : )

Mycroft's Pov

When he got the text message from his assistant he imminently took a car to the warehouse he had chosen for the meeting, it was close to Benjamin's adoptive uncle and Grandfather's workplace so it was hopefully not to unfamiliar to him. Mycroft was very aware that the place of meeting had influence on the mood of the conversation.

He only had to wait a few minutes before he could hear the car pulling up in front of the building. 

The boy that stood in front of him only a minute later resembled Greg a lot but he wasn't an exact copy, the boy's hair was of the same brown that Greg's once was but it was curly like his and his eyes were of a bottle green, but he was sure if he stepped closer he could see blue and brown speckle in that intense green. 

And apparently his taste in music was also genetic judging by the 'The Clash' T-shirt the teen wore. He was a little surprised to see Benjamin's right arm covered in tattoos, not a big one but many small pictures and words all over his skin.

When the young alpha said that he was father to a son he was shocked, Bejamin was only a child himself, his child to be exact, when he thought about his youngest son it was still a baby that came to his mind not a 16 year old. 

As the conversation continued the mood became tense their voices grew louder, when he said “time that I could have spent with your brother and father” he regretted it imminently but his son seemed to have not just his mates look but also some of his personality because he really thought that there was nothing Mycroft had to apologize for, even though Mycroft himself wanted to apologize for every second he couldn't be there for his son.  
For some reason both his sons could make him forget all sense of logic. 

Towards the end of the conversation his son's scent changed suddenly, it grew stronger and reeked of fear. 

He thought about it for the entire day what had he done or said that had made his own son so afraid of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more backstory

Q's Pov

Q sighed again, his father and brother were staring at each other for a solid 3 minutes now and it really started to bother him.  
“You can't just sit there all day waiting for the other one to start the conversation that both of you so obviously need” Q said, annoyance clearly in his voice. Ben apparently had a different opinion.  
“I've done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle” Q groaned “Ben, you are more social, why don't you start?” the teen sighed over dramatically and finally said something.  
“Hi”. His father apparently had decided to role with it, because he greeted back “Hello, Benjamin, how are you?” his little brother put on one of his fake smiles, that Q had gotten so used to by now, and answered “Fine, thank you”.

Thankfully Mycroft didn't continue with small talk and came to the point.  
“I'd like to ask you about or last meeting”. The teen quickly answered “You want to know why I suddenly smelled scared.” he paused and seemed to gather his thoughts before he continued “It wasn't because of you, it was just my mind. You know, one moment I'm fine the next I'm having one of those vivid flashbacks” he quietly added “That's one of the worst things about PTSD, it's almost as bad as the night terrors” he dosen't look at them when he says that, Q isn't sure why.

He can see worry in his Papa's eyes when he asked “May I ask what or rather who caused the PTSD?” Ben looks up Q can see that the boy needs a moment to understand why that is so important to their father, but when he realizes that the older omega worries he might have caused this, he quickly explained “Hank, it was my stepfather Hank” his little brother paused again.

Q could understand that it had to be hard to talk about something like that specially with people he probably didn't fully trusted, but Ben swallowed that feeling down and began to talk, quietly considering that there were still in the MI6 cafeteria.

“When I was three years old my mum brought her boyfriend home for the first time he was quiet nice at the beginning. They married soon after our first meeting, mum got pregnant with my brother Matt and then Hank lost his job.   
I don't want to protect him or anything it is just that before he became unemployed he didn't drink that much. When Matt was born it was already bad and it only became worse. He yelled at my mum, me, even Matt. Started calling us names and a few month later the beating started first just when I had done something, he believed was wrong.   
With more months passing it became more, worse as well as more random. I didn't tell anybody. Alpha said that if I take the beating he wouldn't do it to my mum and I believed him.” he paused breathing deep in and out several times to calm his screaming mind.

“A few months after Lilly was born she once cried so long that Alpha grew angry and wanted to hit her too, that was the first time I stood between him and one of my younger siblings. It repeated itself almost every night. He would come home drunk and the first of us he saw he'd beat up. I tried to make a game of it for my younger brother at that time. I'd say that if he hid so well that Alpha didn't find him and waited till I come to get him we'd go to Nana the next day and eat some cake.   
It worked he only got some slaps and kicks from time to time till he was 7, he put together what was really happening when he was 4 and Alpha had beaten me up so badly that I had fallen into a coma and had to stay at the hospital for two weeks.   
It was about the same with my sister Lilly, but Georgi and Riley are still too young to fully understand it. My mum left him about a year ago and we lived with my granddad for half a year, he moved on his houseboat and ceded us the house last march.”

Ben stopped talking for a moment, he looked like a child, so much younger than he actually was.  
“Now he basically lives in our back yard” he tried to grin but couldn't manage a convincing smile.

It gave Quentin chills hearing Ben's story and then his little brother started calling his ex-stepfather _alpha_. Only few times had Q heard somebody use the word alpha in such a negative sense. It became clear to him that Ben didn't associate that word with being protected and cared for like he did, but with fear and violence. He could only imagine what the boy had felt like when he presented, being afraid to turn into the same monster that he still feared.

Out of instinct, may it be omega instinct or the big brother instincts he apparently developed in the past month, he walked around the table and drew his baby brother into a hug. Ben gave surprised sound from him but slung his arms around Q anyway. They stood like this for a moment, the boys face buried in his brothers shoulder, before they both withdrew from the embrace.

  
After their father had left they returned to Q-Branch. They worked silently next to each other on one of the cars to figure out what exactly had made it explode, they spent a good 2 hours on this task before Ben spoke up “What is your dad like?” Q continued to inspect every piece of the gear box as he answered “very different from father, more open, he shows his emotions a lot more” Ben didn't take his eyes of the spark plug while he asked “So like my mum or more like my granddad?”.

Quentin thought about this for a few moments.  
“from the impression that I have of them, I'd say more like your granddad. He is fiercely protective of us like your Granddad is of your family” the young alpha continued to ask “So he's like a real dad, like on the telly, who is there for you and teaches you things like riding a bike and stuff” Q fondly remembered when he had learned to ride a bike he could still hear his dad's encouraging "You are doing great Quent keep pedaling" he asked himself if Ben was even taught to ride a bike, before he could ask Ben had already answered “My Granddad taught me after he found out that I couldn't do it. I was already 9 years old and were to embarrassed about it to ask, but it was a nice afternoon that I spent with him, it's on of my favorite memories” he coudn't see the boys face but he could hear the smile in his voice.

Ben didn't say anything for a long time before he suddenly spoke again “You think he would like to meet me sometime?” he sounded worried that the answer could be _no_. Q looked up and stared at his brother, not sure which words to chose of the many he had in mind.  
“I think He'd love to” he simply said.   
“You know he always says that he has two sons regardless when or who is asking. When father told him that telling him you weren't dead would have put him in danger he didn't care at all”  
Q could smell the happiness in his scent before he saw Ben's huge smile,   
the one that resembled his dad's when he told him about the talk he had with his brother over dinner that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a panic attack and Lestrade meets his youngest son.
> 
> I'm bad at writing summaries. Sorry!

Ben's Pov

 

I met up with Theo for Kung Fu practice around five. He asked tones of questions about the internship and about my 'other' family, naturally I told him (I mean he is my best friend since we were like 2 years old). We spend some time sparing and it was already past 11 when we both headed home.

  
I couldn't even see my front door when I smelled him.

His scent was sour from the whiskey that he sure as hell had drunken that night. I wanted to turn around and run as far as physically possible, but my legs didn't do what I wanted so I walked closer till I suddenly stopped.

He smelled the air like a sleuth-hound and turned around, bloodshot eyes, face red and puffy, he grinned at me, “well hey there little mutt, what is a worthless bastard like you still doing here?” he laughed at his own words.  
“still putting your sorry arse under the same roof as my pups”

I prayed that they were all asleep and wouldn't turn on the lights or come out of the house. Trying to get him away from the house I trembled, “piss off Hank, they ain't your pups you never gave a shit about 'em, you'd beat 'em just like me if you had the chance” while I walked back slowly.

He laughed at me and slurred, “You little freak. You and that other mutt will always get one more, I don't even understand why she took two unwanted bastards like you in”  
I hated him from the bottom of my heart. How dare him to call Riley a mutt, I couldn't change that I was one but I wouldn't let him make her believe she was like that too.  
I yelled, “Non of us will get anymore because you are out of our lives!” his smug grin was replaced with furry as he exclaimed, “You worthless freak!”

His fist collided with my jar, my head flew back, he punched me again, I could feel my nose break (had experienced it often enough). I tried to put my guard up but I just couldn't. He didn't stop when I sank to the ground after more punches in my face and guts. What came after was even worse, his boots painful kicks against my chest and stomach, when I thought he was done he pulled me up on the collar of my shirt and threw me back at the ground with all the force he could bring up. I wanted to scream when my head hit the pavement, but I couldn't bring up the strength.

My vision became blurry, he continued to kick me and I heard the crack of my ribs breaking, my whole body grew numb of pain. When he kicked me in the head the world grew dark.

  
I heard his voice before I saw his face. A man a few years younger than my granddad with short grey hair, an alpha I realized when my nose caught up with my other senses.  
I panicked was it one of Hank's mates did he called them to join in on the 'Fun'.

“Breath, lad, come on, stay awake” his voice was warm and comforting and he was kneeling beside me. I hoped he was actually there to help me. Now I realized that there were cops around me and that I couldn't smell Hank anymore.

I tried to lift my head but the man was having none of it and gently pressed me down again.  
“You have to stay still, we don't know how bad your head injuries are. You don't want to risk it, do you” I was about to fall uncosciuses again but he noticed and began to talk “Hey, stay with me, mate. Can you tell me your name?”

I tried to focus and groaned, “Ben, Ben Carter” he smiled, “good, can you tell me who I should contact?” I croaked, “over there” and pointed at our front door.  
He waved at a corporal and told him to go and knock on the door, when he looked back at me I was drifting off again he got a little nervous and looked for something to ask me so I would have to concentrate.  
  
“Hey, why don't you tell me about your tattoos, like what do this roman numerals mean?” I looked at my arm and explained, “my siblings birthdays” now we both looked at them.  
“You've got 4 siblings that's a lot these days”. He looked for another one to ask about.  
“and that birds flying up your arm, there are a lot of them and I can't even see your whole arm?” I chimed, “one for each of my family members” he nodded.

I wore a long sleeve shirt today but had it pushed up to my elbow so only half my arm was visible but he still found another one and pointed at the word.  
What did you survive?” The word _Survivor_ , in my own hand writing starting just under my elbow and ending a good 4 inches over my wrist.

I grinned “Well, everything”.

  
There were an unusualy large amount of people gathered around the hospital bed I was lying in. My mum looked at me with teary eyes and whispered, “I'm so sorry” I grabbed her free hand.  
“No, mum you couldn't do anything, don't blame yourself” Lilly came over and slung her arms around mum's neck, Matt followed soon after. Neither of us cared that there were other people with us (Theo used that opportunity to hug me as well. He smelled funny).

Rory woke from his nap and began to make grabby hands toward me, I reached over and Aya put him into my arms I softly beamed “Hey there buddy” he looked at me with big brown eyes and giggled, “Dada”.

I heard somebody choke and looked up, water run down Quentins chin.  
“What?... How?...” he asked bewildered. I couldn't keep from joking, “well when a mummy and a daddy love each other very very much...” he still looked at me opend-mouthed.  
“I don't think he meant, how Rory came to be here, but how is it possible that you, Ben, are his father” Hamish explained.

I laughed, that was a mistake, my ribs hurt like hell, I doubled over in pain and hissed, “mhac na galla”.

“Ben, language” my mum said distraught. I muttered “Sorry” even tho just 4 people could understand what exactly I had said Both Riley and Georgi didn't know what the words meant, Lilly and Matt had heard me swear more than enough and Alex used them enough himself.  
I turned to face him “What are you two doing here anyway?” Alex smirked, “I had to check if you are still breathing and bring you a get well soon card” I looked around.  
“and where is that card?” he shrugged, “I forgot” Hamish smacked him and then added, “I'm here to check on my dear cousin”

I smirked, “How long do you know?” he joked, “since we were 7” I lifted my eyebrow.  
“no really Hamish how long do you know?” he didn't say anything for a moment. Then he answered, “since the English project, when I saw pictures of you as a baby, it was defiantly the same face as on the photo at my uncles house, also with 3 years, you looked almost like Quentin when he was 3”

I smiled, one of the cons of being adopted is that you can't look at old photos and say I think I got great-uncle Steve's nose, but now I could do exactly that.

Only my mum and Rory were still there when the constable that had knocked on our door only 12 hours ago came in to ask about the events of the night before, he was followed by the grey haired alpha that had asked about my tattoos.

He introduced himself as Detective Inspector Lestrade, but insisted on being called Greg.

“So to make that clear you do have a black belt in Kung Fu and are well trained in kickboxing but you still didn't punch back?” the constable asked surprised. I wanted to repeat what my coach had said during my first boxing lesson, that martial arts made you bigger and all that stuff, but I couldn't because not those words had stopped me, but a full blown panic attack.  
I hung my head and nodded.

After he was done asking he got up and left to write the report, the DI stayed behind. Apparently he was the one who had to give me the _you don't have to say anything in front of a judge if you don't want to, but we would appreciate if you would_ speech. It hadn't been the first time that Hank stood in front of our house since the divorce and I really had enough of it, so I asked,  
“What would happen if this goes to Curt?”

DI Lestrade began to explain, he talked for about 20 minutes, so I will sum this up. If he was declared guilty of Actual Bodily Harm he would go to prison for about 5 years, because this was the forth time he was accused. But the bad thing was that it was very likely that if someone payed the fine he would go free (and believe it or not Hank's parents were rich, like not Millionaires but close enough and guess what they didn't like my mum or me).

So either we were lucky and the judge had a dislike for alcoholic Alphas beating minors or he would be standing at our door again next month.  
God I love the British justice system. I wanted to slam my head against a wall or something similar, but with a concussion that was probably not the best idea and because I couldn't punch my pillow with my sprained wrist, I threw it with all the force I could bring up at the door and of course was that the moment Quentin came in with a tray full of tea cups.

When the tray fell down it gave a gigantic mess, Q and the floor were equally covered in tea. I blurted, “I'm sorry Quent, really I didn't see you coming” he just looked up, surprise still all over his face and just said, “It's okay the tea was cold anyway” he smiled at me reassuringly. My mum offered to wash his cloth but he declined, I offered him one of my shirts (my trousers were to small for him) and he took it gratefully.

To see the head of MI6 Q-branch in an old The Clash t-shirt was quite funny. DI Lestrade grinned, “You are the first person to convince a Holmes to wear that shirt, I swear I tried everything”  
I looked at him confused then back to Q and back again to the older alpha when I realized I just had to ask, “Do you think your Pa arranged it Quent?” I looked at him, he just sighed, “Yes, I probably shouldn't have told him about our talk yesterday”

I stared at Rory who was looking just as puzzled as I felt. Lestrade hadn't quite caught up on the conversion and he inquired, “What exactly shouldn't you have told your Papa, Quentin and why are you even here shouldn't you be at work?” Q sighed and sat down on the bed.  
“I took the day off, it wasn't much happening anyway and MI6 can call if they need me” now it was my mum's turn to be confused.

“MI6? Ben did you hide from me that you are doing a practical training at the secret service?” I didn't need to say it out loud she could see the answer on my face.  
“Good God, I'm raising a spy” she put her head in her hands. I tried to explain, “No mum I'm not going to work for the secret service, I'm just doing an internship at their garage”.

Q smirked “So you don't want to join R next week” I looked at him.  
“What of course I want to” the young omega remarked, “You just said garage and that's just one part of Q-branch” furrowing my brows I asked, “are you trying to mess with my head Quent?” he just laughed and nodded.

That's when Lestrade caught up and stared at me opend-mouthed, tears started to fall from the older alphas eyes. I had never seen an alpha cry, ever.  
In the meantime Rory had fallen asleep in my lap and snored way to loud for such a small person. I was torn between laughing at my son and sobbing with my father.  
I was glad when my mum took Rory and left us three alone for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhac na galla, scottish gaelic for son of a bitch


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's only a short chapter

Q's Pov

Quentin wasn't sure if he should stay or follow Miss Carter outside, but when he looked between the door and his brother silently asking what he wanted the young alpha shook his head. So he stayed. 

After a few minutes nobody had said anything and it started to become awkward. Neither his Dad nor Ben looked like they were about to say something, both still to shocked, so he decided to break the silence.  
“What did the doctor say, how long do you have to stay?” Ben answered, “She said they would like to keep me monitored for 2 or 3 days”   
Ben thought for a moment.  
“Do you think that if I ask nicely I could add these days to the end of the internship?” Q nodded, “I don't think M would have anything against it, under these circumstances”. 

Ben suddenly winced and tried to protect his face with his sprained wrist, when his dad's scent started smelling of anger and hate, when he realized that his scent had caused his younger son to curl up into a ball and whimper like a kicked puppy, he quickly left the room. Q could see Miss Carter wince the same way her son had just seconds ago when he walked past her. 

He wanted to calm his brother and reached for his hand but Ben jerked away from the touch so he tried it with words.  
“Ben, everything is fine he was just angry at Hank for hurting you. Okay?” the boy uncurled but Quentin could still see the panic in his eyes.

It gave him a vague idea of what was going on in his head. He was grateful that he still wore scent blocker, because he didn't know how Ben would have reacted when he smelled angry omega, because Q was angry that it had taken 12 years to stop that horrible alpha. 

Miss Carter hurried inside, a sleepy but awake toddler still in her arms. She passed the child into his arms and sat down on the bed next to Ben mumbling soothing words while she was holding him close. 

Q didn't want to stare so his attention wandered to the baby in his arms. The little boy had dark hair, tanned skin and the biggest doe eyes he had ever seen. Rory looked up, smiled at Quentin and started babbling random words at him. 

After a while he placed him back in Aya's arms, who had come back from lunch about 10 minutes earlier, said goodbye to Benjamin and left.

He found his dad on a park bench outside the hospital with his face buried in his hands. Quentin sat down beside him.  
“Ben is fine, dad you don't need to worry”. The older alpha didn't respond, he didn't said anything at all on their way home. 

His father later told him that his dad was afraid that Ben would always be scared of him, even if they should get to know each other properly.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben's Pov

3 days later I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror at home, my black eye had turned an interesting shade of yellow. My Godfather would be here any minute. He wanted to take Alex, Alex's little sister Cathy, Lilly and me to watch the newest Disney film at a cinema near covent garden. 

I saw uncle Sebastian's car out of the window and he honked. I hurried down the stairs and said goodbye to Granddad. Lilly was already standing outside bouncing on her heels. She grabbed my hand and dragged me forward to the expensive car. Alex and Cathy got out and while the girls hugged and chatted about the new princess, Alex just yelled, “I call Shotgun” and climbed back in the car. I chuckled and climbed in the back with the girls.  
“Hey uncle Bas” I smirked. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, as expected.

We grabbed some fast food when uncle Jim picked us up after the flm. He was patiently listening to his daughter explaining the entire plot to him with some additions from Lilly (what would have surprised many people that had met him, he could be very patient if he wanted to, specially with his children). 

Later I asked him if he knew who my biological parents where before I did.  
“I suspected it when you asked about the black cars, but before that, the possibility never occurred to me, even tho reflecting on it, it was so obvious” I nodded and got lost in my thoughts (again) for almost an hour. As we made our way back to the car Alex smirked and exclaimed, “I call...” but Jim was quicker. Grinning he yelled, “Shotgun” before Alex could finish his sentence. An old lady frowned at him and his son complained, “That's unfair, Pa”but my friends complaining didn't change anything, so only moments later he was squished between me and the car door. 

A few hours later I lied on the sofa in Alex's room trying to ignore Cathy and Lilly singing the same song for the eighth time. Alex groaned, “Why aren't they tired it's already past midnight”.  
After they finally fell asleep at 3 in the morning, my godbrother and I could catch some sleep too.

Uncle Sebastian drooped us off at home the next morning. Just minutes later I could hear singing, apparently Lilly tried to teach Riley that song and because I still remembered the 'Let it go' incident I fled the house quickly.

And that was a mistake. At least that's what I thought only 2 hours later, kneeling on the pavement, handcuffed and deeply regretting my life choices.  
The Corperal who was pushing me in the back of the police car read me my Miranda rights and told me that I was arrested for theft. I was pretty sure that I hadn't stolen anything today, so I told him. He ignored me, so did the Sargent questing me.  
I decided to stop talking at all and just starred at her, but she didn't grow tired and left, she continued to repeat the questions that she had already asked me several times. 

After some time I became bored, took out a pen and started to draw on the table. She was quick enough to put an empty sheet of paper under my pen before I caused a remaining art work on the table. She had repeated her questions for the dozenth time when I acknowledged, “I'd like to talk to DI Lestrade please” this throw her off the track.  
“Excuse me?” I repeated what I had just said.  
“I'd like to talk to DI Lestrade please” she stared at me, then got up and asked if I wanted a drink, I nodded and she left the room. 

It took a while before she came back with a glass of water in hand and the DI in tow. He indicated for her to leave and after asking, “Are you sure sir?” she did. The grey haired man sat down in front of me.  
“Hello, Ben. How are you?” he seemed nervous.  
“Fine, thank you” I answered and after a pause I added, “and I'm sorry to bother you, but the Sargent wouldn't listen to me” he smiled sadly at me.  
“This is still an official inquiry, so I still have to ask you all that questions” I nodded as a sign that I understood and was okay with it.  
“Alright, You already stated your name” Lestrade asked. I replied calmly, “Yes, I did” he continued with the next question. 

“Where you inside the corner shop on Elsted Street?” I was honest with him.  
“Yes, I bought cereal and batteries for my wristwatch. I even got the recipe” He looked at me, I think he tried to figure out if I was telling the truth.  
“And where are the recipe and your purchases?” I thought about giving a sarcastic answer, but I could still remember the hate I smelled just a few days earlier.  
“In my backpack” I answered. The older Alpha requested, “Do you give your consent to open the backpack” I nodded, “Sure” then something crossed my mind.  
“But please don't look at the book I got in there” he looked at me questioning.  
“It would be awkward for everybody involved” I explained (I mean he probably knew what I had told Quent that day in the cafeteria, but it's a completely different thing to find a 16 year old alpha, reading self-help books for childhood abuse victims).

We sat in silence for a little while before the Sargent from earlier came in with batteries, a 1kg pack of Shreddies and the recipe that confirmed that I had payed £6,98 for it. The Sargent looked quiet embarrassed and muttered an apology under her breath. They had apparently caught the thief a little earlier. 

We went to the same elementary school. I waved and he laughed. “Had to do it for a dare“ he said with a smug grin. “Did you passed?“ I asked, he nodded proudly.  
I walked over to Lestrade to say goodbye, but he wanted to talk to me one-on-one. 

He started to apologize for the outburst of his scent at the hospital and I began to wonder if it was biologic to apologize for things that you didn't need to apologize for. I tried to make him feel better, so I smirked, “don't worry it happens more often than you think and it is any alpha that reeks of anger, hate or alcohol, really“ Lestrade looked a little relived, then I added, “In fact I have to apologize, it was my instincts that made me panicking, even through my straight reasoning told me that there were no danger“.

I think my words made him sad because he looked at me with pity in his eyes.I knew this expression, social worker, nurses and teachers looked at me like that since I could remember.  
“As you said it was instinct you don't need to apologize for that and Mycroft told me that you mentioned having PTSD, so really no need for apologies“. Now I was 99% sure that apologizing for things that you don't need to apologize for was biological.  
“Good that we cleared that up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go home now and watch illogical children's series with my siblings and cousins“ Greg laughed, “Well, bye then Ben, have nice day“ he smiled (a happy smile not the pitiful one from a few minutes ago).  
“To you too“ I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotherly bonding time  
> Also a tiny bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: small hidden spoiler for Captain America: The first Avenger

Q's Pov

Q had invited his brother for tea, the Saturday after his internship had ended. What he didn't expect from this was the young alpha asking if he could stay with him for the night. Q almost chocked on his tea, with emphasis on almost. Ben took that as sign of declining.  
“Sorry was just a thought. I can stay at Aya's place“ Q caught himself.   
“No, I was just surprised. If you want you can stay at my place“ his brother explained, “It's just my siblings spend a few days with their other grandparents, my uncle and his family are on holiday and so are Alex and his family, Riley is with Granddad and mum has to work“ Q nodded understanding when something crossed his mind. 

“What about Theo you mentioned him a lot during our daily lunch?“ Ben looked quite uncomfortable in his skin, so Q added, “I didn't want you to think I wouldn't like spending some time with you, I was just wondering, because you called him your best friend“ that didn't seem to make Ben calmer.   
“It's not that Quent“ he sighed and ruffled his hair.  
“Theo presented 2 days ago“ Q didn't understand why that seemed to upset the teen so much. Sure it was a week he couldn't spend with his best friend but afterwards everything would usually go back to normal. 

“Why is that so bad? I mean it is only natural most people present around your age“ Ben ruffled his hair even more when he tensely told Q, “Theo is in heat Quent, he's an omega“ Q still didn't understand.   
“Me too, there is nothing bad about it“. The teen blurted with despair, “Don't you understand I'm an alpha. Alphas and Omegas can't be friends. Our teachers told us so in every biology class I ever had, even Tony said that friendships between alphas and omegas never work out“ His little brother was close to tears.  
“Also you never went to our neighborhood at night Quent, what if he is raped or bonded against his will, what if I go into rut early or something and be the one to hurt him. I could never forgive myself“ He paused to take a shuddering breath.  
“You told me only a week ago that every Holmes has his counter part. Uncle Sherlock has Doctor Watson, Hamish has Alex, our father has our dad, our granny has our PawPaw and you have James“ he paused again to calm himself a little.  
“Quent I think Theo is my counter part, not in a romantic sense but he was the first other child to understand me, who didn't call me a freak or a weirdo, who thought that my quirks were okay and that me being able to 'read' people was cool and not creepy“ 

Ben looked at him eyes shinning with tears (yet to fall).  
“I don't know what I'm supposed to do without him“ Q scoot over to his younger brother and put an arm around him.   
“Are you going to stop being his friend when you see him again next week?“ Ben shook his head and sniveled quietly.   
“Do you think Theo will end your friendship that easily?“ again the boy shook his head.   
“You see, after what you told me in the past weeks, I bet you two will stay friends for years to come“ that cheered Ben up a little.   
“You think so? Even if we both mate with somebody else?“ the young Q nodded, “If he is your counterpart, even then“ Ben smiled against his side, tears still in eyes but obviously thinking about something, when he noticed his big brother looking at him he grinned and stated, “like Steve and Bucky“. Q had no idea what he meant with that, but decided to just goggle it later that day (when he found out that Ben was referring to old comic books, he thought by himself that it would have been quite interesting to see his father dealing with a young Benjamin, who liked superheroes and magic far more than science and logic. Even though Quentin didn't want to remember why his younger brother fled into those worlds and still preferd them more than the reality).

James was on his flight home from a mission and wouldn't come back till 2am or 3am the next day, so Quentin and Ben had some time. Time that they definitely needed because while their taste in food was quite similar their preferd film genre were almost exact opposites' which led to discussion about quality and logic of suggested films. In the end Quentin made a compromise, after looking up what Ben had meant with 'like Steve and Bucky'. So they watched Captain America: The First Avenger and Q had to agree with his brother that it was a great film (He didn't understand why his brother had chosen these two characters friendship to compare Theo and himself to. Seeing the pretty tragic and involuntary end of said friendship, but he presumed he would have to watch the second movie or read the comics to understand it). 

A bowl of popcorn and some serious exchange of texts between Theo and Ben (how could that boy still type during his first heat?) and watching The Addams Family because part of the compromise was that they were going to choose one film each, both of them said goodnight and Q wondered if Ben would still be there in the morning, because that was another thing Miss Carter warned him about, Ben often runs when he has a night terror, if he is staying at somebody else place that often means running home.

The next morning Q walked into the kitchen leaving James soundly asleep in their bed.   
“You're still here...“ he looked over Ben's shoulder.  
“And your making pancakes?“ Ben grinned at him and then turned his attention back to the pan.   
“Do you think Mr. Sleepy-Head is going to join us?“ Q looked up from his tablet.   
“Probably. You would be tired to if you got home at two thirty in the morning and hadn't slept in a day“ Ben shrugged. 

The boy's attention now wandered to the cat sitting on his left foot, begging for a piece of bacon.   
“Hey move your arse of my foot or I'll have to kick you off“ Quentin looked up and said with a serious voice, “Hey! No threatening the cat Benjamin“ Ben groaned, “What were our parents thinking naming me that?“ 

Q laughed and needed a moment to calm a little.   
“If that already annoys you I probably shouldn't tell you about your two middle names“ Ben stared at him.   
“Two middle names. Why?” Q shrugged, “the entire family has two middle names each” Ben opened his mouth and closed it again. 

Confused and shocked he turned around and continued to make pancakes. The younger alpha tried to flip two pancakes at the same time, one miracusly landed on the counter but the second one hit the ceiling and then landed on the cat that still hadn't moved. Q had to laugh so hard that his stomach started to hurt. Ben glared at him “Thou shall not judge, because thou has fucked up before too” with a small smile he added “or do I have to remind you of yesterday”. 

Apparently the laughter woke James up.  
“How did he fucked up and who are you quoting?” the younger alpha grinned “First of all I am quoting my school play” with a played dramatic voice he announced “a modern interpretation of King Lear, what basically means my classmates and I are making it shorter and with every day language, but with thou and thy and thee, everything else stays normal and Quent here burnt the popcorn in your microwave last night” Bond stared for a moment, then grinned and poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. 

After a plate of delicious pancakes, Q took a shower, leaving James and Ben on their own. He expected a heated argument or at least a serious conversation about martial arts or something, but he didn't expect seeing them peacefully sitting next to each other in the living room, quietly talking about different breakfast dishes. After they were done Ben even cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen.

It went quite well from then and around 10 Ben left. It took Q about 15 minutes to notice that his brother had stolen his cat. He put on his shoes and run after Ben. He found him sitting at a bus stop. The omega glared at the younger teen. Ben grinned, reached into his hoody and pulled out Q's cat and gave her back to her owner, the elderly women sitting next to him stared surprised at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to add a new chapter next week, so I apologize for that.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish and Ben spend some time together and you get to see Ben as a Dad.

Ben's Pov

Hamish called while I was changing Rory's nappy. I put him on speaker phone.  
“Hey, Ben, I'm bored and Alex is in India for 2 weeks” I sighed and reached for the cream.  
“I'm having Rory till Monday. What about Ian?” I could hear my friend pacing.  
“Dorset for at least 4 more days” I wiped my fingers with a tissue, put the new nappy into place and blew raspberries on Rory's tummy.

“Well if you have nothing against a pup joining us I'll be there in about 20 minutes” I could hear the relief in his voice.  
“Great and we'll have an excuse to go down the slides” I had just put on Rory's socks and had to hold back my laughter.   
“Mish we both have an IQ way above average and you want to go down the kiddie slide at the playground at Regin's park” it was silent for a moment.   
“Yes. And to quote your mum we may be geniuses but we are still children” I had the phone pressed between my ear and my shoulder now.   
“Mish we are both 16 and even through, I think I know which slides you are talking about, Rory is not an excuse for them. He is 10 month old Aya would kill me if I'd take him on anything bigger than the small red one. Also, may I remind you Hamish we are both to big for most of the slides there anyway, but we can go to the one at the Olympic park on Thursday or go to Thore park the day after, if you want” my friend thought about it for a bit.   
“The first one, it's closer and I don't want to spend the whole day” I buckled Rory into the baby carrier, put my dog Luna on her leash and walked to the bus station.   
“Alright. I'll be there in a bit” I anaswered and hung up.

  
I knocked on the door to 221 Baker Street and just seconds later I was greeted by my Nana's smiling face. She hugged me, careful not to squish Rory.

I left Luna with my Nana and walked upstairs, dropping the changing bag by the door and freeing Rory from the carrier. I heard Hamish coming down the stairs from his room the same time his parents came up from the entrance arriving only moments after I did. He saw me standing in the hallway cooing at my son, who had started to fuss.   
“Look, Rory, there is Hamish. Say Hello” the baby waved his little hand mumbled something that didn't sound like Hello at all, but at least he tried.   
“Hello to you too Rory” said Hamish shaking hands with the pup. That confused Rory and he pulled his hand away.   
“Good afternoon, Ben, good to see you” greeted Dr Watson, Mr Holmes just nodded in Rory's direction and asked, “babysitting or is he yours” I smiled “well, I don't get paid so I guess he's mine” he raised his eyebrow.   
“In that case you should do an DNA test I doubt he is your biological offspring” Dr Watson interrupted before he could continue.

“Sherlock” he said in a warning voice.   
“Bit not good” asked the taller man. I laughed and tried to calm the older alpha.   
“Don't worry Dr Watson, he's right I'm not the biological father” the detective looked at his mate with an amused look as if he silently said _See, I told you_.

I smirked and asked, “could somebody give me a hand I need to get this baby carrier off?” None of them reacted imminently so I just handed Rory to Sherlock and started to unbuckle the carrier. When I was done hanging both my jacket and the carrier over the handrail I took Rory back from the still slightly confused detective.   
“Alright, if we want to go to the park in 2 hours it's now time for your snack and afternoon nap buddy” I told the dark haired pup in my arms.

The snack was no problem, but he started to fuss when I lied him down in the improvised cot that I had made out of blankets and pillows on the sofa.   
“Oh you are right buddy, how could I forget” I pulled the picture book from the bag, lay down next to him and began to read.   
“There was one little baby who was born on the ice. And another in a tent, who was just as nice...” I got about halfway through _Ten Little Fingers and Ten Little Toes_ when Rory was fast asleep.

Hamish dozed on the chair in front of his desk, either I bored him out of his mind or I was good at making people go to sleep. I put the picture book away before Hamish woke up.  
We played Cluedo till Rory woke up and started crying (actually we had only played for like 10 minutes before we started a discussion over the fictional murder).

  
When I was done with dressing Rory and my cousin had gotten the push-chair from the basement, We were of to Regins park. It took only a few minutes to reach the playground and as soon as the pup was out of the chair, he crawled towards the sandbox. I caught him before he could put anything dangerous or icky in his mouth.

“I should have changed before we left, my trousers are ruined” I smirked at Mish who unsuccessfully tried to get the wet sand off his trousers.   
“I told you Mish” I grinned. He glared at me.   
“Not funny Ben” he grumbled.

”Dada up” my pup made grabby hands, the universal toddler sign, I picked him up and gave him a big hug before I put him in the pushing-chair. A middel-aged women (married and mated, over 15 years, 3 kids, one teenager, 2 young enough to still go to this part of the playground, stay at home omega) wrinkled her nose at us.   
“Do you have a problem Ma'am?” I asked her, knowing what would come next.   
“You two wasted your future, how old even are you” she sneered.   
“First of all Hamish here is my cousin, not the pup's mama and second it's none of your dam business lady” I flipped her of and walked away, head held up high and proudly pushing the chair in direction of the lake, glaring at everybody who looked at me judging.

Hamish and Luna were on my heels and when we sat down on a park bench he looked impressed.   
“You have to come to the Holmes family gathering” I laughed, “Sure, but why?” we laughed a bit more before he answered.  
“Most of them are old money and I just want to see their faces when you walk in with that attitude, specially in the clothes you are wearing right now and with your tattoos and piercings, just looking the typical punk” he was right today I did look like a cliche punk. Ears covered with rings (and I have to admit that it was a little over the top, having the whole helix of my right ear pierced with them), fake lip and eyebrow piercing, leather jacket, ripped jeans, wrists covered in bracelets, my hair was unruly as always (Mohawk didn't work for me and the blue hair dye washed out at least 4 months ago, maybe I should dye my hair again for this family gathering) and the t-shirt with the 'Dead Kennedys' logo didn't help to alleviate that impression either.

“If it's okay with my father I sure as hell join you” he nodded confident.   
“I'm sure he's all right with it. Uncle Myc probably wants to introduce you to the family anyway” I picked up the pacifier Rory had just thrown away.   
“Yuck!” for some reason Rory didn't like that one so I put it in the trashcan next to us.   
“When is this family gathering?” I asked, wiping my hand on my trousers.   
“Next week” Hamish answered.

My cousin started to make silly faces, to Rorys delight I have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone : )


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from Q's Pov.

Q's Pov

Bond had a rather long mission and Q had been busy for the whole week, so when he arrived at his parents house and learnt that they would pick up his younger brother he was pleasantly surprised.   
They parked near the house of Ben's adoptive family and a few minutes later all three of them sat on the very comfy sofa in Miss Carter's living room. His parents talked to Ben's mum for hours (not really), when they had reached the topic Allergies Quentin started to wander to the backyard. Four pups played happily in the grass rolling around and occasionally one of them kicked a ball. 

The young omega sat down next to a young girl, Lilly, he remembered, who was watching them.   
“If you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you back twice” her threat came suddenly, she didn't seem to be joking.   
“I won't hurt him I promise you” she shrugged, “maybe you won't but alpha will” she looked him in the eye and he saw the fear. Fear of losing her brother, after getting away from the first alpha who hurt them, she said the word in the same way as Ben did two weeks ago.   
“Would you be more comfortable if I promised to do everything I can to protect him?” she thought for a moment without taking her eyes of him.   
”A little” she answered.   
“Then I promise to keep Ben safe” she nodded at him and her face softened. “OK” came her quite response. 

They sat like that till Q's dad came out and told him that they would pick Ben up from Tony's now, he felt the little girl tense beside him, but he couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

He expected to see the young alpha training some sort of martial arts, but what he saw was band practice.   
“And on the microphone we have the lovely Kelly Sue Carter” a young Beta announced. Kelly threw a drumstick at him, presumably for mentioning her middle name. The other 4 teens onstage laughed. They had just finished and where still playing solo, which might have sound good, but they weren't playing the same. Kelly singing some Love song from the 80s, the girl on the bass guitar was in the middle of a heavy metal song, Theo struck up Body And Soul and the boy sitting behind the drum kit playing some old punk rock song with Ben on the guitar. 

Theo was the first to notice them he waved in their direction. Ben noticed them too now, he jumped of the platform and came towards them. His dad was the first to speak   
“Hey, Ben are you ready?” the teen nodded and went to over to the locker, where his backpack lay. Another teenager stood there staring at his phone.   
“Ben, she left me. My first serious relationship, ended with a simple text” Ben rolled his eyes dramatically   
“OH MY GOD, you were together for like, half a kit-kat!” the other boy put on a hurt face.   
“How can you judge that” Ben rolled his eyes again, waved goodbye to Theo and his cousin Kelly and came back to them.   
“I'm ready, let's go before Marcus continues his faked selfpitty” Q and his brother walked to the minibus. 

Q sat beside the driver and Ben jumped in the back where Hamish was already waiting. A few feet behind them Lestrade chuckled, “He get's that from your side of the family, you know” his mate looked scandalized at him.

There 3 hour drive to some grandaunt's estate was rather event less, expect for the time Mycroft tried to convince his youngest to take out his piercings.   
“I won't take them out, do you have any idea how tedious it is to take them out and put them back in” his father snorted annoyed, “You can't run around there like that, so please take them out” his brother crossed his arms and once again Quentin wondered what it would have been like, if his parents had raised Ben.   
“I'll take them out before I go to bed tonight anyway, so why should I have to take them out now. The family gathering officially starts tomorrow” his dad hummed, “That's also from you, My” his uncle John agreed laughing. The piercings stayed in and Q imagend his grandaunt Lillian's face when she saw Ben get out of the car.

He was not disappointed. She looked shocked and needed a bit to gather herself. Because Ben would be officially introduced tomorrow, they didn't bother to explain to all the relatives that had already arrived, who he was and how it came that he joined them. There were more people than rooms, so Quentin, Hamish and Benjamin had to share one room.  
That was the night Q understood what Ben meant with Night Terrors. Quentin woke up several times to his brother screaming, crying, even kicking the air so hard that he fell out of his bed. Around 1am he started to mutter.   
“No, No, don't hurt 'em, don't, please”. Ben started to whimper and even thou Q knew that he shouldn't try to wake his brother he just couldn't sit there and do nothing anymore.   
“Ben, wake up, it's just a bad dream, wake up” the teen grabbed his arm, eyes wide open, but still not awake.   
“Please, don't” he whimper and covered his face with his other arm. Q shock him and the young alpha finally awoke.   
After that they both went back to sleep. Ben stopped having night terrors at least for this night.

The family gathering officially started with a brunch. His father asked all the relatives for their attention before introducing Ben, who actually wore a dress shirt and suit trousers, but no tie (or piercings). After all 7 of them had sat down at one of the many tables the mood was a lot calmer. Till one of Q's cousins in law started speaking on the neighboring table. She didn't spoke English, but what surprised him was that Ben understood what she was saying anyway.   
“Hey, I can hear you talking, shit about me in pourtogiese over there”  
The women was speechless, so he repeated it in pourtogiese.   
“Ei, eu posso ouvir você falando, merda sobre mim em português lá” the blonde omega looked embarrassed, but didn't say anything.  
”You speak portougise?” the younger teen nodded. Quentin asked further, “how many languages do you speak? I heard English, Scottish Gaelic and now Portougise” Ben shrugged.   
“I'm multilingual and honestly I lost track, but it should be around eleven ” Q stared a little disbelieving at him.   
“That's why Alex calls you 'punky Polyglot'” Hamish stated. Ben nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year
> 
>  
> 
> I used Google translate for the Portougise sentence so if one of you speaks Portougise just correct me or ignore it.


	18. Chapter 18

Ben's Pov

I met my biological grandparents at lunch. They had arrived 2 hours earlier, but because I had explored the gigantic estate with Hamish I hadn't noticed.

My grandmother was kind of like a mix between my Nana and Uncle Sherlock, which is a rather strange combination. Her husband was as patient as I imaged, he didn't wince at any of the odd things that Q and Sherlock were talking about.

“He does look like you, Gregory” the white haired women spoke in his general direction, but still looking at me. Neither of them had talked to me directly.  
“But I assume he has My's brain” both my parents looked a bit uncomfortable. I realized they didn't know if I was as brilliant as my omega parent. The only thing they knew so far is that I play at least 2 instruments and that I speak a lot of languages. I didn't know either if I was as smart as the rest of my biological family.

Hamish safed us by telling her, “Yes, he does, actually his IQ is almost the same as mine”. I didn't know if that is true because the last time I got tested I was 7 years old.  
“My, you said the boy was raised by a worker class family?” he nodds. The female alpha gives me her full attention now. “Did they pick a bondmate for you” I almost choke on the bite of potato I was about to eat and spit it back on the plate. Half the table frowns at me.  
“Um...No and as far as I know they aren't planning on doing so”

This piece of information made her turn to Mycroft again.  
“Mrs. Russel has an omega granddaughter his age and... oh dear I forgot to ask, how impolite of me, do you already have somebody in mind for him, Mycroft? He is your son after all” before he could answer Quentin jumps in (he probably heard this conversation already with Hamish and himself, if he was old enough back then).  
“If I may suggest Theo Green, father” I glared at him, got out my mobile phone and typed _are you out of your fucking mind?_ He checks his text messages and writes back _Better, than her chosing who knows who for you_.  
He is probably right but I'm still pissed at him.

For the formal dinner I had to wear a tux that was probably more expansive than the fancy painting in the guestroom we were staying in. The dinner was boring and I started playing Trivia Crack with Alex and Theo. Greg joined in after about half an hour and I was impressed how he could keep up with Alex and me, because even Theo couldn't do that after more than 14 years of experience.

After some more time people start to dance, nothing but waltz for two hours straight. I thought about sneaking out but every time I try some relative starts a conversation and I started having a massive dislike for grandaunts. At least Toby the old guard dog was keeping me company.

After most of the guest had gone to sleep my Grandfather (or how Quentin calls him, PawPaw) started to play piano, father joined him after a few moments. They played half of Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14 before I sat down on the bench too and joined them.  
A few days later John would show me the picture he had taken of this moment. I never before felt so comfortable around my biological family like in that moment.

The weekend was over and I was both relived and sad. I would have liked spending more time with my parents and grandparents.

“You are plotting something I can see it in your face” the auburn haired omega told me.  
“I'm not sure you'd like what I plan to do” I answered and he looked skeptical at me, before I quickly stepped forward and gave him an awkward hug. I repeated that technique with Greg too. Both of them were surprised, but only the older alpha showed it.  
“You can come over anytime you want, Ben. In the future I mean” he told me, he sounded nervous.  
“Thank you” I smiled to reassure that I actually liked the idea and wasn't just polite.  
“May I come for dinner, Friday in a week”. The both nodded.  
I asked my older brother if he would come too, but he declined and explained he had to work late that day. So I would be alone for the first time with both my biological parents.

The remaining summer days passed quickly. I spent many afternoons with Theo and Q was right. I could tell no difference between before he presented and after.

 

I felt a sharpe pain in my side and opened my eyes to figure out why. Apparently my brother was about to kick me again when he noticed that I was awake.  
“Why Matt, Why?” I asked my brother, thinking back what I might have done to deserve this treatment.  
“Well if you had woken up when I yelled I wouldn't have had to kick you” he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, my feet hitting the cold floor and stumbling down the stairs to help mum make breakfast.

“...And that was the fateful day we learned: don't mess with unicorn boy” I heard the smile in Theo's voice and my mum's laughter. He told her the story of how we got beaten up by a boy from my old school, he was build like brickwall and still wore a unicorn shirt. We never got to hear the story behind it, maybe he just really liked unicorns.  
“g' morning” I mumbled, shuffling over to our fridge.  
“breakfast is already on the table, bug” I smiled gratefully at her and sunk down on the chair next to Theo.

We hung out at Tony's, till Sherlock showed up.  
“How'd you find me” I asked curios.  
“I'm a detective that's one of the things I get payed for, finding people” He looked around scrutinizing the Music room.  
“My mum told you didn't she” I asked grinning.  
“Yes, but that's not the point. I wish to discuss something with you” he looked quite serious.  
“My brother informed me that your adoptive mother has chosen Sebastian Moran to be your Godfather” I nodded suspicious.  
“I don't have to tell you that he and Moriarty are dangerous man” he looked concerned at me. I rolled my eyes  
“Lord give me patience or an untraceable handgun” the omega looked even more concerned  
“You have no idea what they are capable of” Theo smiled reassuring at me “Listen Sherlock, I am very aware of that. I spend 14 years with them being part of my live and I assure you no need to worry” I could see in his face that he wasn't convinced but, that he also knew that arguing would change nothing.  
“Very well, then I will leave you and your boyfriend alone now” both Theo and I snapped out of our comport zone.  
“He's not my boyfriend” we said stimutenosly. My uncle smiled for the first time since I learned about our kinship and left.

Marcus, who was sitting on one of the armchairs next to us made kissing sounds and I snapped, “Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?” he grinned and replied, “Not until four” Theo rolled his eyes and I considered kicking Marcus in the shin.

Theo and me had changed rooms and now participated in an intense round of Mario Kart, till this point the Rainbow track had destroyed 3 friendships and one long term relationship.  
Kelly was 1st and Jackson was second. Theo was fourth and I was stuck on the sixth place when a female omega with long dark hair sat down between us. I didn't pay much attention to her, but my best friend did.  
“Hey, Sweetie” she said twirling her hair like girls in bad films from the 90s did. I just stared confused at her.  
“Back off, you slag, he's mine” Theo had completely forgotten the game already.  
“What, you two dating?” she asked with a thick accent. “No, we are not dating, but he's still mine” my omega friend snapped.  
She got up and walked out of the door swinging her hips provocatively.

I stared at Theo, who's chestnut brown hair had fallen over his eyes.  
“What did you mean with he's mine” I asked baffled by his protectiveness.  
“She dated my sister, She's a real gold digger. Bet half the neighborhood already knows that your biological parents got money” he stated and returned to the game, but I could hear something else mixing in his voice. I sighed, “Great, that's just great”.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben's Pov

A few days later my mum called me down to the kitchen.  
“Bug, I want to talk about something important with you and know I have thought about it a lot in the past month” I waited for her to explain, I was curious, was she dating someone or did she found a new job. “Maybe you should live with your parents” my mum said. I stared disbelieving at her.  
“Your way to school would be shorter and they can offer you a lot more, bug We both know that. I hardly ever have time for you between work and your younger siblings. You could stay with us on the weekend” she continued. I knew that she was right and that she only wanted the best for me but it still felt like betrayal.  
“But they work a lot too” was the only thing I could say.  
“I'm sure your parents will find a way to spend time with you” she reassured me. I still couldn't say anything my mind raced, she never before had called them my parents without the word biological in front of it.  
It was the only thing I could think about till dinner with them.

I was picked up in a black car again, but this time it was only the driver and me.  
He parked the car in front of a townhouse in a fancy neighborhood.  
My omega father opened the door and the smell of our dinner hit me like a wave.  
“Good Evening Ben, please come in” he greeted. I followed his instruction and asked myself if my mum had told him of her plan or whatever you want to call it. I took of my shoes and jacket and followed him to the kitchen were Greg stood in front of the stove. I looked over his shoulder.  
“I have no idea what that is, but it smells delicious” I said amazed. He smiled at me but didn't take his attention of the meal.

 

“Benjamin, your mother informed us that she proposed the idea of moving in with us to you” I just nodded because I had my mouth full with that delicious stuff whose name I couldn't pronounce or spell.  
“She also told me that you didn't seem to like that idea” I swallowed so I could answer Mycroft.  
“It's just, I can't really remember a time when I didn't see my family every day and I don't know you that well and....” I couldn't put into words what else bothered me about it. Both of them waited for me to continue, Mycroft with his perfect mask and Greg with his concerned expression.  
“What if I dash your expectations and you realize that I'm a complete fuck up” I couldn't look them in the eye saying that it was silent for a moment and I could already hear every voice that had ever told me that I was noting but a failure, a mistake, a mutt, a freak nobody wanted, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Ben, look at me” the older alphas voice was soft, but I could hear sadness in it too.  
“No matter what you do you will never be a failure to your father or me” I wanted to hug him for saying that out loud but I didn't want to get a panic attack should he hug me back so I gave him an honest smile. “You still have some time to think about” said Mycroft helpfully.

I helped washing the dishes after dinner. My father sat in the living room looking through the photos my mum had copied for them so they had more than the handful of photographs from the day I was born. My Dad (still a strange thing to think) had to get a phone call from his work and now sat with his mate looking through the pictures.

A plate slipped from my hand and shattered right in front of my feet. I grew stiff and dropped to my knees when I heard footsteps. I frantically tried to pick up the pieces before he reached the kitchen, ignoring the cuts on my hands. It was too late I knew it but I didn't stop when I could smell alpha. Covering my face wouldn't do much but it was better than just lying their and to do noting. So I cowered with my arms in front of my head and chest awaiting the hits that would come, but they didn't.  
I didn't dare to open my eyes, but I could hear murmuring  
“Oh god, Ben your hands, why are you...” at the end of it he sounded completely disbelieving and shocked. 

I could hear another pair of feet coming closer. Whoever it was didn't say anything they just pulled me up, picked the shards from my hands and lead me to a bathroom where they took care of the cuts in my hands. The whole time I didn't awake from the vivid flashback. I could see another person in the doorway but they weren't threatening anymore.

I fell asleep on a sofa and the second I awoke I cursed myself for being so vulnerable in a strangers living room. The second thing I realized was that I didn't wake up from a nightmare and then I remembered that it wasn't a strangers house but my parents living room. I kept my eyes closed while thinking that maybe it has something to do with their scent that I didn't have nightmares.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad (nope still not gotten used to that) sitting in an armchair, asleep and my omega parent napping on a sofa to my right. I slowly got up and walked down the hall, looking for the loo. My search was unsuccessfull, so I climbed up the stairs, careful not to disturb my sleeping parents. Luckily the first door I opened led into the bathroom. 

On my way back I came across a baby picture of Quentin he was wearing a t-shirt saying Big brother to an Angel, I had weird feeling about it but that didn't stop me from looking at the picture next to it. It was me as a Newborn I had been even tinier than I had imagend. On the door next to it hung a grey and yellow elephant with the name Benjamin written across it's torso. I didn't want to pry, but, well I was curios. I opened the door only a bit to peer inside. It was an unfinished nursery most of the furniture was covered in white sheets, but I could still guess what was underneath, a rocking chair, a wooden cot and what I assumed was a half build changing table. 

“If you want this could become your room, for real this time” I cringed at the other alphas voice (I hadn't heard him coming and he scared me half to death) I could smell how nervous he was till I turned around and asked him smiling, “could I recolor the walls, I mean the yellow and blue patches over that one wall are beautiful no question, but I rather have the same colour on all 4 walls” He laughed and nodded.

As we made our way back downstairs he asked, “Does that mean that you would consider moving here?” I stopped on the last stair and turned around.  
“I would even go as far as saying that you are stuck with me from this moment till I go to uni next year”. He smiled, a bright face splitting smile that I had only ever seen on my youngest cousin and cartoon characters. The next thing I knew was that I was in bone crushing hug and was caught up in happy alpha scent.

 

My mum smiled happily at me, so did Matt. My younger siblings needed a little more convincing before they were happy with that turn of events. Also, I had to promise to call every night to do the voices for the goodnight story (I hoped they didn't mean that seriously, even tho I enjoyed reading to them).


	20. Epilogue

Ben's Pov (again)

I moved in three days later.   
My dad picked me up in a van he borrowed from a colleague.

I could hardly see anything till he took the cardboard box from me. I threw my backpack on the passenger seat and went back to get my guitar and my bike from the backyard.   
“Should I get the other cartons?” my dad asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“That's everything I own, dad” I told him. He looked at me, somewhat perplexed.

When my bicycle was secured in the back of the car I said goodbye to my family (at least the ones that weren't working) and waved till they were out of sight.

Driving from our house to my parents house would technically take 25 minutes but add the traffic and you get a one hour journey. Luckily my dad had good taste in music, otherwise I probably had walked home.

  
Carrying my stuff up the stairs wasn't a problem. Finding the right door was. I walked into a bathroom and a closet before I found the right door (the helpful sign had been taken down apparently).

My new (old) room was filled with the basic furniture of any bedroom, a drawer, a bed (obviously), some shelves and a bedside table. They were all mixed together, my father had offered to buy new matching furniture but I had declined. I liked it all mixed together, because the only place I had ever lived in who had matching furniture was at _St.Agnes Orphan Asylum_ (that was the actual name of the place).

  
After a few hours I had unpacked and successfully covered one wall (they were grayish now) in posters. (The best thing about this new room was that one wall was in chalkboard paint)

I sank down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story and for putting up with my bad grammar, I apologize for that.  
> Also, a big thank you for the Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth please write reviews even if you hated it then tell me why  
> and fifth Thank you for reading this


End file.
